The present utility model relates to a tubular door lock with a catch device, of which the combination and configuration of its parts provide it with special utility characteristics.
Tubular door locks operated by handles are widely used in particular in the United States of America, and as a rule are required to be of relatively small standard dimensions.
Because of the small dimensions, the conventional catch devices mounted on tubular locks are of complicated and costly structure, and this constitutes a considerable drawback.